pikachu_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: At the Edge of Time
This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. The game is devided in chapters. It has Pokemon from gen 1-4. Story line The game begins with a quiz, for which character you would like to be. The characters are: *Squirtle *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Pikachu *Meowth *Machop *Eevee *Totodile *Cyndaquil *Chikorita *Treecko *Torchic *Mudkip *Turtwig *Chimchar You can also choose a Pokemon to become a best friend. That are the same ones as on the list above. Chapter 1: Saving Bonsly! The story starts with you, having a dream. In the dream, you hear a voice. The voice says the following thing: "... Destiny... Disaster... Falling apart... Can't reach you... Stop it... Team... Dialga and Palkia... Destroy this world..." Then, you are suddenly awoken by your (not yet) best friend. Your best friend (you don't know him yet) says that he saw you, lying in the forest, and that he had to wake you up. Then, an Aipom comes, aying that his friend, Bonsly, is lost in the Tiny Forest. You and your friend decide to go and save him. On the way to the forest, you tell your new friend that you don't know anything about your past. On the second floor (out of three) of the forest, you find Bonsly. When you bring him back to Aipom, you get an Oran Berry as reward. It starts getting night, and you don't have a place to sleep. Then, you best friend tells you you can sleep in his summer house. Chapter 2: Trouble in Pokemon Square! Next morning, when you get out of your house, your best friend tells you the basic things in the game (the Mailbox, items). Then, he takes you to Pokemon square. There, he shows you the shops (Kangaskhan Storage, Persian Bank, Gulpin Link Shop, Kelceon Shop). After that, he takes you to Wigglytuff Friend Area Shop. THere, he tells you about Friend Areas and Rescue Teams. At the Pelipper Post Office, he tells you more about Rescue Teams. Then, an Aipom, Bonsly, Chatot, Caterpie, an Oddish arrive. The Aipom and the Bonsly are the same ones as yesterday. They advise you and your friend to start a Rescue Team. After having started a Rescue Team, there is suddenly a yel, coming from the Pokemon Square. When you get there, there are 3 Koffings. You have to battle one, and after that, they all flee. Then, Lucario, Luxray and Gallade come along. Your best friend tells you that they are the most famous Rescue Team of all time. Lucario's Rescue Team tells you that you that you have done a good job. Then, many Pokemon come along and admire you (Pokemon: Leafeon, Pachirisu, Bidoof, Buizel, Weedle, Sentret and Tailow). Wigglytuff gives you three Friend Areas as a reward. Chapter 3: The Legend of Deoxys Next morning, you get a few Rescue Missions. After doing three (three days in the game), you get woken up by your best friend. He tells you about a meteor striking down on Mt Rushmore. You two decide to go exploring. At the top (8F), you see the meteor. Next to it, is Deoxys. Your friend tells you that there is a legend which says that Deoxys is a Pokemon formed by alien DNA, and that it lives on a meteorite obiting Earth. Deoxys (in Speed Forme) comes closer to you, when suddenly Lucario arrives and scares it off. Lucario tells you that there is something very wrong, cause Deoxys usually stayes in space. Back in front of your house (best friend's summer house), a Buneary comes along, shouting that Deoxys is invading this planet. After that, Tangela comes by, shouting the words "Terror" and "Disaster". Your best friend tells you that the people are totally in panic, cause of Deoxys. Next day, when you leave your want to leave your house, Deoxys (normal forme) appears in the middle of it. Deoxys says the following thing: "You must stop the duo of Time and Space. They will destroy everything. You are Cresselia's only hope." When you get outside, there are many Pokemon. A Pichu tells you that they all heard what Deoxys was saying. Then, Lucario and his team come out of the crowd. "Cresselia is a strong legendary Pokemon. She lives in somewhere in space. Deoxys must have been send by her. And the duo of Time and Space... We must tell Xatu." Lucario says. He and his Team walk away. Chapter 4: Zapdos Attacks! After the crowd is gone, you have to do a few Rescue Missions. After four of them, you wake up, finding a mysterious pink orb in your house. Then, the orb starts moving. It turns into Mew. Mew says the following thing: "Zapdos is send to kill you. You must escape!" You want to say something, when Mew disappears. Outside, you meet your best friend, who tells you that a Metapod has been kidnapped by a giant bird. You tell him about what Mew said. You then go to Mt Spark, the mountain were the bird like Pokemon took Metapod. If you reach 15F, you get in the open, and see Zapdos with Metapod. Zapdos releases Metapod, and attacks the player. After the player and his best friend defeat Zapdos, he will fly away, shouting he will return. If you get back at the Pelipper Post Office, you get 200 PoKe as a reward. Also, Metapod asks if he can join the team. After that, you and your best friend go to Pokemon Square, were the story of Zapdos killing the player. Mismagius even tells the others that your arrival is the cause of all the disaster. Getting chased by Pokemon, you and your best friend escape to your house. However, the trouble isn't over yet. Chapter 5: Zapdos and Artictuno Coming soon! Chapter 6: The Battle Against Moltres Coming soon! More to be added soon! Category:Games Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Games